Tyler Ridgemount
Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount is Lo's and George's older brother, and the oldest child of Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount. Like most locals, he's also a surfer. He's also been shown to hang out with some of the resort's senior employees as well. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", Ty is seen getting home to the trashed hotel (thanks to Lo's party). Ty points out that the party made it on the news, and is shocked that the RCMP was there too. Ty points out that the hotel has been trashed because of the party and tells Lo that someone needs to take care of it. Lo points out that they have staff to take care of it. Ty is then seen surfing before the summer staff get signed in. When he hears Lo getting the 'golf caddy' speech from their father, he knows Lo is toast. Throughout the show, Ty is seen filming surfing videos, and as Lo points out, he wants to make a career out of it. Also in the beginning of the first season, Ty is unaware of Emma's crush on him. He is then asked out by Kelly and the two go out to dinner. Lo sabotages the date by spiking Kelly's food so she is forced to go to the bathroom, and Emma takes Kelly's place for a while. Emma and Ty have a good time until Emma accidentally eats a bite of Kelly's dinner and then she has to go to the bathroom. After that, Kelly comes back. Ty and Kelly then start dating. As of "Heartbreak Hotel", Ty and Kelly are no longer together after he finds out from Lo that Kelly was only with him for his money and when Kelly insults Emma. Ty and Emma are possibly dating. See also *Ty-Emma Relationship Trivia *According to Reef's profile on Teletoon, Ty is idolized by Reef for hooking up with hot guests. *He has a hobby of recording surf videos and wishes to make a career out of it. *Ty has no idea that Emma has a major crush on him and occasionally gets her name wrong. This is similar to Emma being oblivious to Johnny's crush on her. *Ty gets along with George, but has occasional problems with Lo. *Despite coming from a wealthy family, Ty's not opposed to working for his spending money (unlike his sister was at first). As of "Bad Sports", Ty is the hotel's sports director (meaning that he runs all sports/outdoor activities at the hotel)--it's unknown if he worked at the hotel prior to becoming the sports director. *It is unknown when Ty learned of the Office. *Ty is president of the AV Club stated by Lo in "Take your Kook to Work Day". *Ty owns a video camera which was destroyed in "Take your Kook to Work Day". *His favorite kind of Beaver Tail is Banana Chocolate. *According to Reef in "Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure", Ty is hairy. *Ty wears a necklace with a black surfboard. *Ty went to Windsor in "Penthouse of Horror". *Ty later began dating Kelly in "A Boy Named Leslie", much to the chagrin of Lo and Emma, both of whom hate their villainous dining room supervisor and view her as a boyfriend-stealing, gold-digging opportunist. *He is a very good surfer and is in a surf group with Ripper and Lance. *He is one of the founders of Chillaxland. *According to Emma, Ty is about 5'10". Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take Your Kook to Work Day *Waves of Cheese *Hang 9 *Fast Times When the Rip Tide's High *Reef and That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *Groms Gone Wild! *A Boy Named Leslie *The Pirate Who Came To Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream (does not speak) *Sick Day *The Boardy Brotherhood (cameo, does not speak) *Clinging in the Rain (cameo, does not speak) *Bad Sports *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat (cameo, does not speak) *Surfer's Got Talent (does not speak) *Groms on Strike (cameo, does not speak) *Heartbreak Hotel Gallery File:Ty.png|Ty in the Penthouse. Ty-and-Emma-stokeds-emma-10765976-654-534.jpg|Ty and Emma Ty_eats_a_sandwich.jpg|Ty eats a sandwich Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0009.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 014_0004.jpg S2 E6 Emma Remembers Ty won't let her die.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty hi five.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty picking up rubbish.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty running with bags of garbage.png S2 E6 Emma cleans the beach with Ty.png S2 E6 Emma continuing to help Ty clean up the beach.png S2 E6 Emma gives Ty a bag.png S2 E6 Emma meets Ty in the morning.png S2 E6 Emma realizes Ty was meaning a different thing.png S2 E6 Emma remembers her and Ty kiss.png S2 E6 Emma takes Ty's hand.png S2 E6 Emma talks to Ty.png S2 E6 Lo remembers Emma unconscious.png S2 E6 Lo remembers Ty brings Emma back to shore.png S2 E6 Ty and Emma smile.png S2 E6 Ty gives Emma a sea star.png S2 E6 Ty talks to Emma about the mess.png S1 E14 Ty tells Emma "Uh, OK, you do that".png S1 E14 Mrs. Ridgemount, Kelly, Ty and Bummer follow behind Mr. Ridgemount.png S1 E15 A haze hangs around Ripper and Lance.png S1 E15 Ty says "So chill. Can't even move".png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty relax in Chillax Land.png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef and his crew "See ya tonight for your chum dinner, ladies".png S1 E15 Ty surfs to beat Reef and his crew.png S1 E15 Ty laughs at Johnny when he drops his board on his foot.png S1 E15 Johnny lets go of his board.png S1 E15 Reef and his crew face-off against Ripper, Lance and Ty.png S1 E15 Reef yells out "SUCKERS!".png S1 E15 Ty, Ripper and Lance watch as Bummer destroys Chillaxland.png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper jump up to see what is causing the ground to shake.png S1 E1 Lo tells Ty "It'll all be cleaned up by the time they get home".png S1 E1 Lo tells Ty "It was just a little party".png S1 E1 Ty tells Lo "It's amazing... ..I leave for one day, and you manage to trash the place".png S1 E1 Ty calls out to his sister "Lo...Lo...Lo!".png S1 E1 Ty tells Lo "I think your party days are over".png S1 E1 Lo tells her father "No. Daddy, you know how the camera adds 10 pounds? Well, it also adds 10 teens for, like, every one that was, like, actually there".png S1 E1 Mr. Ridgemount starts talking "What is going on at my hotel?!".png S1 E1 Ty tells Lo "You have to face him sometime".png S1 E1 Lo grabs the phone, telling Ty "No! Please - don't answer it".png S1 E1 Ty tells Lo "Right".png S1 E1 Ty continues to tell Lo "Replace the chairs? Have you seen the hot tub?".png S1 E1 Ty asks Lo "Who's going to clean the rest of the hotel?".png S1 E1 Lo says "Hey, I was watching that!" when Ty turns off the TV.png S1 E1 Ty asks Lo "The RCMP was here?".png S1 E1 Ty tells Lo "Whatever".png S1 E1 Ty asks Lo "You know "summer staff," right? Teens who work for their money".png S1 E1 Ty tells Lo "That's your problem. I'm going for a surf before the summer staff get signed in".png S1 E1 Lo asks Ty "do you know how to get a Jeep out of a pool?".png S1 E1 Ty asks Lo "And the hot tub?", Lo tells him "Oh, right - bubbles".png S1 E1 Lo tells Ty "See? The chairs are taken care of".png Kelly Kisses Ty.png Ty_-_Profile.png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Seniors Category:Ridgemount Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes Category:Teenagers